


kisah musim panas

by kimchleejjigae



Series: profesi beda sisi [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, implisitly ShiIta, mainly bro talk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: "Rasa-rasanya, hubunganku dengannya selama tujuh tahun belakangan ini terdengar sia-sia.""Tujuh tahun, dua tahun lagi wajib belajarmu selesai, bung. Ayo semangat!"
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: profesi beda sisi [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090547
Kudos: 1





	kisah musim panas

**Author's Note:**

> breakdown cerita dari 'mundane escapade' untuk kemudian dirangkum jadi series sendiri. selamat menikmati!

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apanya?"

"Melamar Uchiha."

"....kau sepertinya lupa kalau aku juga Uchiha, Naruto."

"Ah! Iya juga."

Terdengar tawa sebagai balasannya. Tanpa sadar, kedua pria dengan rambut cepak beda warna itu meneguk birnya bersamaan.

Setelah birnya tertelan, yang bermarga Uchiha itu berkata, "Kalau kau minta tips dari ku, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu untuk menghadapi Uchiha 'tertentu'."

Lelaki yang membuka obrolan petang itu --Naruto-- sedikit melongok ke bagian dalam rumahnya. Memprediksi radius aman dari dua Uchiha bersaudara ke teras belakang rumah, berharap tidak curi dengar atau obrolan serius ini sampai ke telinga yang tengah asyik berbincang di ruang tengah.

Dirasa aman, Naruto berkata, "Beri aku tips, Shisui. Bagaimana kau bisa menaklukan pemimpin klan mu itu." Tanyanya yang terdengar putus asa di telinga lawan bicaranya. Tangannya kembali membawa bir untuk diteguknya.

"Hei, hei, jangan putus asa begitu. Kau pasti bisa."

Yang diberi semangat membuang napas berat, "Rasa-rasanya, hubunganku dengannya selama tujuh tahun belakangan ini terdengar sia-sia."

Shisui agak kesal dengan perkataan Naruto, namun ia balas dengan candaan, "Tujuh tahun, dua tahun lagi wajib belajarmu selesai, bung. Ayo semangat!"

"Bro.."

Dilirik sinis, Shisui hanya melepaskan tawanya. Sebenarnya ia paham betul perasaan bakal calon adik iparnya ini, ia hanya ingin meredakan ketegangan, ketakutan, juga kekalutan pria besar di sampingnya.

Ia mengalah, cukup main-mainnya, ia pun berucap, "Terdengar klise, tapi.. just be yourself, bro. Really, it's help." Jawab Shisui, kali ini akhirnya dengan nada serius. Pandangannya menerawang cakrawala seakan merekam ulang masa-masa ia dengan gagah melamar anak sulung dari pemimpin klan Uchiha.

"Kau sudah tinggal bersama sejak awal kuliah, tahap demi tahap, dari apartemen biasa hasil kerja paruh waktu sekarang sampai bisa punya rumah berhalaman belakang bersama. Orangtua yang melepas anaknya di usia sembilan belas untuk tinggal bersama orang lain, bahkan sampai di umur kalian yang sekarang, kalau bukan perkara kepercayaan, lalu apa, bro."

Bukan, pertanyaan itu bukan untuk dijawab, jadi Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Kau seorang konsultan lingkungan, Sasuke seniman lepas, kalian punya fleksibilitas. Kini kalian sudah punya segalanya, tunggu apa lagi? Kau tunggu apa lagi, Naruto?"

Naruto menghembuskan napas keras-keras untuk kesekian kali pada petang itu. Ia tak berani menjawab. Karena ia tak punya jawabannya.

Shisui berucap lagi, "Semua ketakutanmu, hanya ada di kepalamu, bro. Yakin pada diri sendiri, pasti Sasuke juga akan membantu untuk meneguhkan hatimu."

Setelah yakin pria yang lebih tua di sampingnya tak berucap lagi, Naruto buka suara akhirnya, "Semuanya terasa lebih menyeramkan daripada film horror, kau tahu?"

Shisui tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "Aku paham, bro. Seratus satu persen paham."

Percakapan kedua pria dewasa di teras belakang itu berakhir dengan panggilan Itachi dari dalam rumah, "Sayang, Naruto, makan malam sudah siap."

"Coming, babe." Jawab Shisui untuk Itachi, kemudian beralih pada Naruto, "Ingat, semua yang kau takutkan tidak nyata, bung, hanya ada di kepalamu. Jadi diri sendiri dan yakin. Yang terpenting, lakukan di waktu yang tepat." Tutupnya. Menepuk bahu Naruto akrab sebelum bangkit, membuang kaleng bir ke tempat sampah, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak disangka kalau udara luar cukup dingin setelah kulitnya teraklimatisasi dengan suhu ruangan.

Naruto tak lekas menyusul. Ia meneguk birnya pelan-pelan sambil berpikir. Sedikit banyak ucapan Shisui menohok dan menyemangati secara bersamaan.

Di waktu yang tepat, gumamnya.

Angin musim panas menerbangkan surai pirangnya, mengangkat perlahan sudut bibirnya membentuk kurva kelegaan. Seakan angin telah membawa beban pikirannya terbang entah kemana.

Kaleng birnya telah kosong dibuang ke tempat sampah, dan ia pun masuk ke rumah, bergabung ke meja makan yang telah di kelilingi oleh para Uchiha yang menunggunya.

"Maaf telah buat menunggu." Ucap Naruto setelah duduk di samping Sasuke dan memberi senyum hangat untuk kekasihnya seorang.

"Tak apa, Naruto. Ayo kita makan." Ajak Itachi pada semua.

Ucapan selamat makan terdengar bersamaan. Di tengah suapannya, Naruto melirik kalender di dinding batas antara dapur dan ruang tengah. Menunjukkan tanggal dua puluh bulan tujuh.

Di waktu yang tepat, gumamnya lagi. Dan sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat lagi.

"Sayang, aku mau tambah nasinya." Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke. Kini ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan senyumnya yang tak luput dari pantauan lelaki tertua di sana.

Dan tepat di hari ulang tahun Sasuke, tanggal dua puluh tiga bulan tujuh, sambil menggandeng erat tangan sang kekasih, Naruto melamar Sasuke di kediaman utama keluarga Uchiha. []


End file.
